My Hero Academia Another History
by linkita-chan
Summary: Un universo alterno en donde, Bakugou es el Quirkless y Izuku es el quien tiene no uno si no dos Quirks por parte de sus padres (ademas de que ambos son geniales). Les advierto que las actitudes delos personajes cambian radicalmente para mi parecer. Es que siempre quise escribir un fanfic asi :D
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia  
-Another History-

Bueno primero que nada este es un universo alterno en donde los papeles de los protagonistas Bakugo Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku, es decir que los poderes se intercambian, ahora Bakugo es quien no tiene poderes y Midoriya es quien si desarrolla los Quirks, Midoriya desarrolló ambos Quirks de sus padres mientras que Bakugou es quién nunca desarrolló ningun poder.  
Es triste para mi ya que Bakugo me encanta con el Quirk que tiene y lo hace ver sexy jaja.

* * *

CAP. 1

QUIRLESS BAKUGOU

— Kacchan, vamonos tu mamá te dijo que no pelearas — dijo un niño pequeño de ojos esmeralda y cabello verde. Ese es Midoriya Izuku.

— ¡Déjame Izuku! ¡Le voy a mostrar una lección! — dijo otro niño, este tiene cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos, su nombre es Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar si continuaba. Así que con su Quirk se llevó a rastras a Katsuki y este intenta no zafarse más no puede.  
Así que de dejó llevar y fue llevado por Izuku a su casa.

— ¿Izuku porque tienes que entrometerte en donde no te importa? — dijo algo molesto.

— Eres mi amigo Kacchan, no puedo dejar que te lastimen, sabes que tu mamá te regañará si te ve lastimado de nuevo.

— ¡Ese es mi problema Izuku! ¡Tan siquiera suéltame demonios!

— No Kacchan, no te voy a soltar hasta que lleguemos — dijo el dando una voz más seria, Katsuki sintió un leve escalofrío, le daba un poco de miedo el ver que su amigo Izuku cuando se pone serio. Siempre dependía de su amigo Izuku quien tenía dos Quirks y es muy genial... Mientras que el no recibió ninguno, siendo llamado Quirkless.  
Era el hazmereir de todos los chicos de su vecindario y el sentido pésame para las madres, además de gente de la comunidad que lo conocía. Era una vergüenza para si mismo y su familia, sus padres aún así lo amaban mucho y darían lo que fuera por ver de vuelta a su pequeño hijo feliz.

Al llegar a casa Izuku dejo de usar su Quirk para liberar a Katsuki, la madre de este estaba esperándolo en la puerta. Al ver a los niños está sonrió dulcemente:

— ¡Niños! ¿Se divirtieron? — dijo ella avanzando unos pasos hacia ellos.

— Si señora, Kacchan casi vuelve a pelear, pero logré convencerlo de no hacerlo — sonrió el pequeño de cabellos verdes.

— ¡No te entrometas Izuku! ¡Pude haber ganado igual! — dijo el otro.

— No se preocupen, ya no se peleen, Izuku-chan gracias por traer a mi pequeño niño — dijo la madre de Katsuki dandole una sonrisa.

— No hay de que señora — empezó a correr —, ¡Vemos Kacchan! ¡Juguemos otro día!

Ambos Bakugou se despidieron, la madre de Katsuki liro a su pequeño niño quien permanecía callado.  
El rostro de ella entristeció, sabía bien el porqué está callado. Su sueño de ser un gran héroe había sido roto por no haber desarrollado un Quirk.

Katsuki aún recuerda aquel día, el día en que se dió cuenta de la cruel realidad.

\- Flashback -

— Deberías rendirte niño — dijo el doctor dejando a Katsuki en shock.

— Oiga pero... Si todos ya tienen su Quirk y mi hijo es el único que no lo ha desarrollado aún — dijo la madre de este.

— Bueno, a su edad es normal que desarrolle uno o los dos Quirk de los padres, pero en este caso es algo no tan visto. Al parecer su hijo es un Quirkless.

— No-No puede estar equivocado, quizás su Quirk se desarrolle más tarde

— Es verdad señora Bakugou, pero no podemos hacer nada, su hijo es sólo una persona común... Lamento mucho esto señora

— Mamá... Vamonos — dijo el pequeño, quien aún en shock se bajó de la silla y comenzó a irse a pasos lentos.  
Su madre lo siguió hasta llegar a casa en donde su padre lo estaba esperando.  
Ella tuvo que hablar por el :

— Nuestro hijo es un Quirkless, pobre de el — dijo la señora queriendo llorar.

— ¿Que? Pero, si ansiaba tanto querer convertirse en un héroe con un Quirk genial.

— Al parecer le tocó ver la cruda realidad de lo que es, en serio que me siento culpable cariño — dijo sollozando du madre mientras que el pequeño escuchaba todo.

Después de ese día Katsuki no salió de su cuarto, sólo salía para comer e ir al baño... Katsuki estaba deshecho, su mas grande sueño de ser un gran héroe había sido arrebatado... Eso fue una mala jugada del destino... Una muy mala jugada.

\- Fin del Flashback -

Ahora aun siendo un niño intenta ser feliz, intenta llevar una vida normal como Quirkless. Como una persona común, sin embargo, no sabe que esa jugada no sería tan mala después de todo y de hecho, creo que está sería el inicio de la mejor jugada del destino; sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

...  
...

Han pasado los años y ambos chicos que son mejores amigos tenían ahora 14 años, Izuku era por así decirlo la estrella de la clase.era popular entre las chicas y chicos al ser bastante amigable además de una actitud bastante optimista.

Katsuki se ah vuelto alguien bastante introvertido, a veces problemático, pero era sincero y hasta incluso era algo tímido con la gente al ser rechazado por las personas por ser un Quirkless.

"Narra Katsuki"

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, estaba en mi mirando a la ventana. Que aburrido. Hoy el profesor estaba anunciando de los planes del futuro, ya sabía que las burlas vendrían de nuevo e intenté hacer oídos sordos hasta que el profesor mencionó mi nombre.  
Todo el mundo mundo comenzó a reírse, ya me lo esperaba, ya estaba acostumbrado...

\- ¡Oigan déjenlo en paz! Si dice que quiere entrar entonces yo le creo - dijo Izuku.

\- Izuku... Oye no - quise hablar pero mis palabaras no salieron, no era incapaz de pedirle que parara. No podía...

\- No te preocupes Kacchan, no importa lo que te digan, yo te protegeré - no lo digas Izuku, no uses ese tono... Bien... A esperar la golpiza.

...  
...

\- Con que quieres entrar a UA ¿eh? Katsuki~ - dijo un chico acorralándome en la pared. Era uno de mis abusadores.

\- Si, quiero ir a U- - recibí un golpe por parte el.

\- ¡Estas demente si quieres ir Katsuki! ¡Date cuenta que no tienes ningún poder! ¡Sin ningún poder nunca podrás ingresar a aquella escuela de prestigio! - gritó el.

\- ¡No me importa! - dije - ¡Voy a ingresar! ¡Asi que yo me volveré un gran héroe que los sobrepase a todos!

\- Seras un hijo de-

\- ¡Oigan dejen de molestarlo! ¡Dejenlo en paz si no quieren que los rostize - escuché la voz de Izuku con una expresión que podría decirse que da miedo, Izuku con su Quirk lo atrajo y lo amenazó haciendo fuego con una de sus manos. El otro se disculpó y salió corriendo del pasillo, yo solo estaba ahí presenciando todo, me sentí inutil... Si tan sólo hubiera desarrollado mi Quirk...

\- ¿Estas bien Kacchan? - dijo mi amigo Izuku dándome una mirada serena.

\- Si, gra-gracias Izuku... - no me gusta que siempre este dependiendo de el, el tiene unos Quirks geniales y yo...

\- No estés triste Kacchan, se que podrás ingresar, soy tu amigo y podrás hacerlo - dijo el sonriendome.

Despues de ello me fui caminando de vuelta a casa, estaba distraído en mis propios pies. Sólo caminado como todos los días, de repente escuchó algo y doy la vuelta. Era un villano, no pude evitar y quise salir corriendo mas mis piernas no reaccionaban atrapandome con su viscosidad, veo que era una criatura de liquido que no sé qué demonios pero estaba entrando a mi cuerpo, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada esa cosa era... No lo sé... Sólo se que estaba muriendo por la falta de aire.

Logro distinguir a alguien una figura que podría reconocer cualquiera...

— All... Might — de ahí mi visión se tornó oscura hasta no ver nada.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia  
-Another History-

Cap. 2

* * *

— ¡Hey!... ¡Hey! — siento que alguien golpea mi mejilla, abrí con pesadez mis ojos, mi vista aún era borrosa por lo tanto no podía enfocar bien. Pude ver a una figura en frente mio, no sabía quien era... no hasta que mi vista se tornó normal y... — ¡Que alegría que estés vivo! — justamente ahí vi a mi mas grande Ídolo. All Might, era real, sin quererlo me asusté retrocediendo como si tratara de escapar de un animal salvaje. El no lo tomó mal, de seguro se esperaba esa reacción — Lamento que te hayas tenido que involucrar con el villano. Normalmente no cometo este tipo de errores ¡JAJAJAJA! — empezó a reir mientras que aún yo estaba en un gran shock — Pero de igual manera te agradezco, porque gracias a ti pude atrapar a este pequeñín — mi felicidad era enorme que no saben como incluso... ¡Se veía totalmente diferente en persona!

— All might... ¡AH! ¡RAYOS! ¡UN AUTOGRAF- — busqué entre mis cosas de la mochila, buscando alguna libreta donde pudiera firmar, hasta que noté algo, una de mis libretas no estaban. Miré a All Might quien sostenía aquella libreta que buscaba, me entregó y yo la abrí, resulta que si me la firmó... ¡Diablos! ¡En verdad lo hizo! — ¡Lo hiciste! !Mu-Muchas gracias! ¡Lo voy atesorar mucho!

— ¡OK!

En verdad que estaba muy feliz, luego me contó de que tenía que irse, espera, tengo muchas que preguntarte... Me detuve mientras recordaba lo que me había dicho el medico... Mejor me rendía, ¡no! ¡Quiero ser un gran héroe! ¡No soporté todo para nada!. En un acto rápido me sujete del torso de All Might antes de que saliera disparado en un salto.

Sin previo aviso ya estaba en el aire... ¡Santa madre de dios! ¡Nota mental! ¡No volver a hacer esto JAMÁS!

— Oye, oye, oye ,oye ,oye ,oye, ¡Tu nivel de fanatismo es demasiado extremo sueltate!

— ¡P-Pero si- si te dejo ir! !Morire! — dije aun con todo el viento en mi cara — ¡O-Oye hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte en persona!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero cierra tu boca y tus ojos! — obedecí, pude escucharlo toser, ¿Estará enfermo?. Después sentí que ambos aterrizamos, caí al suelo mientras temblaba del puro miedo...

— Dios... Eso fue aterrador... — dije intentando calmarme.

— ¡Ay por dios...! si hablas a las personas de abajo de seguro te bajarán. En verdad estoy sin tiempo, así que debo de irme. — mire como si iba, pero aún tengo que preguntarle...

— ¡E- Espera! ¡Aún-

— ¡No! ¡No voy a esperar!

— ¡P-pero yo!-

"Deberías rendirte niño"

Recordé aquellas palabras del doctor de hace 8 años, por un instante me detuve.

"Nuestro hijo es un Quirkless, cariño me siento culpable"

"¡¿En serio crees poder entrar a esa escuela de prestigio?¡ ¡No me jodas! ¡Eres un Quirkless!

Aquellas palabras recientes y pasadas... Por ser un Quirkless mi familia se preocupa mucho por mi, dependo demasiado de mi mejor amigo Izuku, no puedo hacer nada bien... Soy un maldito Quirkless, eso es cierto. Pero aún así yo...

"Yo se que puedes entrar Kacchan, si dices que quieres entrar yo te apoyo"

"Yo te protegeré Kacchan"

— ¡INCLUSO SI NO TENGO UN QUIRK! ¿¡PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN UN HÉROE!? — lo dije... ¡Quiero una respuesta demonios! ¡Quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo hacerlo! — Puede incluso un Quirkless... ¿¡Ser un gran héroe igual que tu!? — quiero que me responda. Necesito una respuesta... De verdad... La necesito mucho.

— Un Quirkless...

Empezó a murmurar cosas, yo no puse atención, sólo continúe hablando.

— Desde que era un niño se burlan de mi, Izuku es mi único amigo en quien confiar ya que es el único que se me acercó incluso siendo un Quirkless... Pero siempre dependo mucho de él, siempre pensé que salvar personas es algo muy genial con una sonrisa valiente y por lo tanto yo también, ¡Quiero hacerlo también! — volví a mirar a All Might pero... ¿Que... Mierdas?

— ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?! — grité sin quererlo, estaba una persona de cabello alborotado, cuerpo increíblemente flaco que casi parecía un esqueleto. ¡Este no es All Might! — ¡All Might! ¿¡A donde fue!? ¡No puede ser cierto!

— Yo soy All Might moco-Urgh... — había escupido sangre desde su boca.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! Pe-pero si All Might es alto y músculo, el siempre salva a todos con una sonrisa valiente... — lo oí suspirar.

— Una sonrisa valiente... — de sentó en el suelo del techo y recargó su espalda — Niño será mejor que no escribas esto accidentalmente en la res social — me miró y se subió una parte de su camisa dejando ver una horrible cicatriz.

— Esta cicatriz me la hizo un Villano con el que peleé hace 4 años, perdí mi hígado y mi estómago, además de quedar totalmente demacrado después de muchas cirugías y secuelas... — dijo el.

Fue cuando peleo con un villano, no recuerdo su nombre, pero aquel villano usaba toxina.

— Para alguien como tú, no puedo simplemente decirte que puedes convertirte en un héroe... Tienes que despertar y dejar de aferrarte a ello — duele... — incluso siendo un Quirkless existe el ser oficial de policía, eso es buena profesión — fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse.

¡Maldita sea!... ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿¡Es mucho pedir tan siquiera obtener un Quirk!? — grité al cielo como llegara a recibir una respuesta. ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Ahora que tenía a mi mas grande héroe este me tiene que decir aquello! ¡No me jodas!

...

...

Ahora estaba caminando increíblemente deprimido mi más grande héroe ahora me rechazó el sueño de ser alguien como el. Demonios... ¡Porque tuvo que pasarme esto!

De repente miró a mi derecha y habia mucha gente, me acerqué lo cual logró ver a aquel monstruo de lodo. ¿Que hace aquí? No se suponía que All... Espera... No puede ser fue en aquel entonces, fue mi culpa que aquella cosa esté libre.

Logro ver a alguien, había una persona de rehén, no, era mi amigo Izuku. Estaba intentando salir de aquella cosa... Se estaba sofocando, ay no, no quiero ver como muere. ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien debe ir a salvarlo! ¡Alguien debe... De pronto ví la cara de Izuku, pedía ayuda... ¡Ayuda!

Cuando reaccioné mis piernas ya estaban actuando por su cuenta, oía como los demás heroes que habían ahí me gritaban que volviera, que moriría, ¡A la mierda!

— ¡Toma esto maldita cosa! — aventé mi mochila y de milagro atinó a su ojo, con ello fue suficiente para que Izuku pudiera respirar.

Mis manos intentaban poder apartar todo aquel liquido.

— Kacchan... ¿Que estas haciendo? ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Morirás!

— ¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Mis piernas simplemente reaccionaron así!

— ¡Que tonto! ¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Kacchan debes irte!

— ¡Creeme eh sufrido cosas peores que estás! ¡No podía ver cómo morias... además!... Parecía que pedías ayuda — en ello llega All Might, pero si no podía usar su poder... ¿Como fue que-?

Uso un gran puñetazo de aire que nos mandó a volar a ambos, de ahí mi vista se volvió totalmente negra.

Al despertar los policías ya estaban recogiendo los restos de aquel monstruo, Izuku fue alabado por los heroes mientras que fui regañado, ví a Izuku quien se veía en perfecto estado, al menos esta bien...

Después de los regaños ya estaba caminando a mi casa y escuché una voz:

— ¡Kacchan! — volteé y era el.

— ¿Que sucede Izuku?

— ... Gracias Kacchan... De verdad te agradezco que me hayas intentado salvar, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. ¡De verdad te lo agradezco!

— No te preocupes Izuku, de todas maneras, aunque de igual manera fui regañado

— Eso no importa, Kacchan, aún sigo apoyando el hecho que quieras ser un héroe y ese fue gran acto heróico para mi... ¡Kacchan eres genial sabes!

— ... — de verdad que eso no me lo esperaba, sin quererlo sentí que mis mejillas se tornaron algo rojas. (Oh por Dios Kacchan se está volviendo marica jaja :p) de igual manera eso me hizo feliz.

Después de ello se despide, de verdad me hizo muy feliz... Luego vuelvo con mi camino a casa y aparece alguien:

— ¡Al fin te encuentro joven!

— ¡Wah! ¡A-All Might! ¿Que no estabas con la prensa?

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Es fácil escapar de ellos no por algo soy All Mi-phuag! — de repente se volvió delgado y estaba escupiendo sangre, no pude evitarlo y me asusté.

El me dijo que estaba bien y me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, me había contado lo que sucedió con lo del villano, pero lo que no me esperé fueron sus palabras... Me dijo que había algo heróico, de por si aún fui regañado.

Pero lo último que me dijo me dejó más que sorprendido, sin quererlo ya estaba llorando:

— Tu, te puedes convertir en un gran héroe... — era lo único que quería escuchar y ya estaba llorando de alegría — Eres merecedor de heredar mi poder

—... ¿Eh?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia  
-Another History-

Cap. 3

"¡One For All! ¡Katsuki es el sucesor!"

* * *

— ¿Heredar? ¿Heredar que?

— Mi poder niño, el Quirk que se me concedió es transferir poder — alzó su mano levemente y mostró de su mano derecha un brillo — este es mi poder, One for All... Este Quirk que se me dio se transfiere de generación en generación. Una persona lo posee, lo cultiva, se lo transfiere a otro, lo cultiva, se repite el ciclo y con cada generación el One for All se hace mucho mas poderoso. Y después de ver lo que hiciste me hizo pensar que tu eres el indicado para recibirlo...

— ¡E-e-espera! ¡Espere un momento! ¿Como es que nunca se supo de esto? _Es_ _un_ _Quirk_ _demasiado_ _poderoso_ _y_ _he_ _leído_ _en_ _algunos_ _foros_ _algunas_ _teorías_ _sobre_ _ello_ _pero_ _esto_ _no_ _me_ _cuadra_ _,_ _no_ _tiene_ _nada_ _de_ _sentido_ _con_ _respecto_ _a_ _todas_ _las_ _teorías_ _realizadas_ _en_ _los_ _foros_ _..._

— tu siempre empiezas por la negación no es así mocoso... ¡NONE SENSE! — su voz me hizo regresar a la realidad — No tienes porque preocuparte niño, yo me encargaré de entrenar tu cuerpo y así recibir mi Quirk. Niño, ¿estarías dispuesto a lo que sea por obtenerlo?

— ... ¡si! — dije con determinación, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, no medí lo que conllevaría a partir de mañana...

...  
...

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Este refrigerador es muy cómodo para estar sentado — caí al suelo, ahora me encontraba intentando mover aquel refrigerador en donde está sentado All Might.

— Pero... Tu pesas como 280 kilos All Might — dije intentando recobrar el aliento.

— No, en realidad peso 275 kilos en esta forma, eh bajado de peso — dijo el aun conservando aquella sonrisa — pero te e dicho que es parte de tu entrenamiento ya que no eres aun adecuado para obtener mi poder.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡¿ENTONCES TODO LO QUE DIJO AYER ERA UNA MENTIRA!?

— Tranquilo muchacho, digo que no eres un buen contenedor ahora y debemos entrenar tu cuerpo. De otro modo recibirlo así como estás hará tus extremidades se quiebren y explotes.

— ¡ESPERA QUE MIERDA! ¡¿EXPLOTAR?!— me recorrió un tremendo escalofrío de solo imaginarlo, no debo de pensar en ello.

— Es la única de poder obtenerlo joven Bakugo, los mas grandes héroes siempre empiezan desde cero — dijo mientras empezaba a aplastar con una sola mano el refrigerador en el que estaba sentado —, así que también debes empezar desde abajo y podrás ver nuevas fronteras mi muchacho — el refrigerador se destruyó y liberó una pequeña parte del horizonte del mar.

— Entonces, ¿se supone que debo limpiar... la basura? ¡¿TODA?! — miré la gran cantidad de basura, era demasiada...

— ¡No problem! ¡Podrás acabarlo a tiempo con este plan de ejercicio que el gran All Might preparó para ti! — me mostró las hojas en las que su supone es mi horario de ejercicio, esta bastante preciso ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

...

Así comenzó mi entrenamiento con el héroe mas poderoso del mundo, All Might, me encontraba recogiendo cosas menores y corriendo de un lado para otro:

— ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre mi muchacho! ¡Corre mas rápido o los diez meses pasarán antes de que lo esperes! — me decía All Might mientras seguía corriendo.  
Hubo varias veces en que me tropezaba o en peores casos vomitaba pero no paraba de entrenar...

...

"En la escuela"

Estaba mas que muerto por el entrenamiento, mi cuerpo dolía y parecía un zombie. Pero mi mente aún sigue cuerda para poner atención a clases, o eso pensé...

— ¡Bakugou Katsuki!

— ¡Ah! ¡Si- presente! — dije mientras me paraba del asiento.

— ¿Como que presente? Ya estamos a mitad de la clase de matemáticas, además aún no haz respondido a lo que te acabo de preguntar — dijo el profesor quien parecía molesto.

— ~Kacchan, libro de matemáticas pag. 242, ejercicio 2~ — me susurró Izuku quien estaba a mi lado. Tome el libro de la materia y busque la pagina, respondí como mi mente hizo el cálculo.

Esperaba que fuera correcto y para mi sorpresa era si y eso que no había contestado nada del libro.  
El profesor me dijo que me podía sentar, suspire con alivio mientras miraba a Izuku.

— ~Gracias~ — susurré y me corresponde con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ~Hey, para eso son los amigos ¿no?~ — dijo Izuku.

...  
...

Ya ah pasado unos cuantos meses, aun estaba limpiando la basura de toda la playa, hacia mucho calor, aunque All Might me pedía nadar en las agua del mar, aunque no sabia mucho y podría casi morir... Al menos podré mejorar...

Mientras entrenaba hasta el atardecer en la hora de cenar les pedía a mis padres que me dieran altas cantidades de alimentos por parte de mi entrenamiento. Ellos se sorprendieron por las cantidades aunque de igual manera decidieron ayudarme.

...  
...

-narrador omnipresente-

Casi al final de el penúltimo mes, katsuki estaba corriendo con una caja fuerte en sus hombros. Esa cosa pesaba como un jodido demonio para el, pronto el muchacho sintió su visión borrosa y se desploma en el suelo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey, hey! — llamó All Might — ¿Que sucede mocoso? ¿Ya te rendiste? ¿Quieres renunciar? ¿Quieres quedarte en tu casa y dormir una larga siesta?

Katsuki intentó levantarse, mas su cuerpo no le daba las fuerzas, el héroe miró al chico. Este se miraba cansado y su cuerpo temblaba por levantarse otra vez.

"Overpower?" — pensó All Might.

— Niño. Se supone que el entrenamiento que te di fuera para que no lograras entrar a UA a tiempo, ¿Acaso no lo estas siguiendo como se debe?

— No, sabia bien que a este paso ni de chiste entraré así que... Tengo que esforzarme mucho mas que los demás... ¡Eso es lo que pienso! — All Might conmovido vuelve a su forma musculosa y toma al chico con su mano.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia  
-Another History-

Cap. 3

"¡Hora de las Pruebas UA!"

* * *

— Quiero convertirme en un gran héroe tan genial como tu! — declaró katsuki intentando levantarse nuevamente, All Might abrió los ojos recordando las primeras palabras cuando conoció al pobre muchacho Quirkless.

"Está mirando muy a futuro el muchacho... ¿No?..." — pensó el gran héroe.

— ¡JAJA! ¡ME ENCANTA COMO PIENSAS MUCHACHO! ! ERES UN... MUCHACHO MUY AMBISIOSO Y ESO ME GUSTA!— dijo Al Might mientras con una de sus manos levantaba el cuerpo del pobre Bakugou —Pero no si ese es el caso, no hay manera de apurar las cosas niño... ¡pero!... ¡NO TIENES PORQUE PREOCUPARTE MI MUCHACHO! ¡ENTIENDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS!

— A-all Might... Me- Me...estás ahorcando... — dijo Bakugou intentando recuperar aire mientras su cara se volvía mas y mas morada. Este lo soltó de golpe dejando que el chico tomara aire.

— Mi culpa joven Bakugou, pero de igual manera, si crees que puedes ingresar entonces esfuerzate con todo lo que tengas mi muchacho. ¡Solo deja que tu viejo se encargue de ajustar tu planificación de entrenamiento!

— All Might... No estas viejo... Eso creo... — dijo Katsuki ya un poco mejor. All Might rió como siempre... Y de ahí las cosas tanto entrenamiento y horario cambió para que sea terminado a el día de las inscripciones a UA.

...

*Al día siguiente en la escuela*

— Kacchan, ¿no quieres ir a comer? — dijo Izuku quien sostenía dos bentos.

— Claro, espera... ¿Ese no es mi bento?

— Jeje, estabas tan concentrado en quien sabe y lo dejaste en otro salón. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Que te ah estado pasando? Desde hace meses que te estas volviendo algo distante.

— Ah, no te molestes por ello, estoy entrenando... — dijo Katsuki tomando su bento recién encontrado. Izuku sonrió y se sentó junto a el para comer tranquilamente.

— Me agrada mucho que persigas ese sueño de ser un gran héroe siendo a pesar de solo ser un Quirkless — dijo Izuku.

— Lo se, es por ello que me volví por así decirlo, distante... El entrenamiento es bastante preciso y debo seguirlo estrictamente.

— Oh bueno, no te preocupes por ello Kacchan y es bueno que me lo contaras — dijo Izuku mostrando una sonrisa, a el rubio se le subieron un poco los colores a la cara. Aunque como su mejor amigo es algo distraído no se dio cuenta.

...

~Salto en el tiempo~

-26 de Febrero-

All might llegó a la playa en el día de los exámenes de ingreso, debía revisar si su jovencito había terminado de limpiar. Bajó de la camioneta en la que fue conduciendo hasta allá cuando escuchó un grito fuerte.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — era como un grito como de guerra. All Might volteó hacia arriba y se fijo en el muchacho. Estaba ahí gritando fuertemente encima de una gran pila de basura —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! — gritó nuevamente All Might corrió para ver la playa y solo quedó impactado.

— Hey, hey, hey... ¡¿Limpió toda la playa sin dejar ni un rastro de ella, lo hizo todo hasta el ultimo segundo!? — dijo el gran héroe impactado — Oh my... Oh my... ¡GODNESS! — su formal delgada y esquelética paso ahora a ser una figura grande y musculosa. El impacto visual para sus ojos lo hicieron volver a su estado musculoso.

— Al fin, lo logré... — dijo Katsuki débilmente, se empezó a tambalear hasta caer, All Might llega al rescate y salva al joven antes de que cayera.

— Buen trabajo mi muchacho... — dijo el mayor mirando con una gran sonrisa a el chico. Este con sus pocas energías le sonríe de igual manera.

— Lo logré All Might, lo logré... — dijo el.

— Lo haz hecho prefecto mi muchacho, maldito artista... Mirate — dijo el mayor mostrándole una foto de el hace 10 meses, katsuki quedó impactado ante lo visto. "¿Ese era el?" se cuestionó a sí mismo, All Might sonrió aun mas por el hecho de que ahora sería un contenedor adecuado para su poder, aunque temía lo peor para su muchacho.

— Este eras tu hace 10 meses, ahora mira el resultado de tus esfuerzos mi muchacho. Tu cuerpo esta listo para ser recibido por mi poder — habló All Might. Katsuki bajó y sonrió tímidamente, intentando no querer llorar de felicidad.

— Me siento como si hiciera trampa, esto es genial... Me siento tan bendecido — dijo Katsuki sacando todas las lágrimas retenidas.

— Jajajaja, arreglemos ese lloriqueo después, ¡ahora es tiempo de la ceremonia joven Bakugou Katsuki!

— ¡SI! — el héroe se arrancó un pequeño cabello se lo mostró en frente de Katsuki. El lo miró incrédulo ante lo que sucede ante sus ojos.

— Esto es algo que me habían dicho antes, si recibes algo es porque tienes suerte... Tu duro esfuerzo es hora de que reciba sus frutos — dijo All might — ahora come mi cabello — ahí todo quedó en un profundo silencio.

— ¿EH? — el silencio reinó en ambos individuos, ahora Katsuki se arrepentía de sus palabras...

— No hay problema en pasar el Quirk siempre y cuando tenga mi ADN. Pero bueno es lo que hay

— Espera, entonces yo tengo que...

— Es necesario o nunca serás un gran héroe, bien ahora ¡comelo! — pidió el mayor.

— ¡E-espere yo no!-

— ¡Comelo! — lo interrumpió, acercándole el mechón de pelo.

— ¡Esp- — nuevamente fue interrumpido el muchacho.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡AHHHHH! ¡PORQUE A MI!

...

...

— Que extraño, podía jurar que Kacchan estaba gritando... — dijo el chico peliverde. Izuku continuó su camino a la estación de trenes para ir a UA, tenía los ánimos por los cielos, esta sería la primera vez en que vería la escuela mas famosa de todo el mundo. Izuku con una sonrisa plasmada en su boca y con paso rápido seguía caminando.

— Ojala y Kacchan venga pronto, el examen está casi por empezar — se dijo al viento como si este lo escuchara. Suspiró mientras subía a uno de los trenes...

...

— ¡Izuku esperame! — dijo Katsuki recuperando el aliento ya una vez que logró alcanzar a su amigo.

— ¡Ah! Kacchan pensé que no llegarías a UA, ¿Te quedaste dormido?

— S-si algo así, creo que entrenar mucho me hizo quedar muy cansado — el rubio sonrió de manera algo nerviosa, por el echo de recordar lo que tuvo que hacer hace unas horas antes.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _— ¿Te lo tragaste? — preguntó el gran héroe quien miraba la expresión de asco por parte de su alumno._**

 ** _— ¿Estas seguro que con esto el Quirk va a surgir? — preguntó Katsuki. Tembló un poco al sentir como el cabello pasaba por sus entrañas, quiso vomitar pero prefirió no hacerlo._**

 ** _— Exacto, pero que crees que hace tu estomago, dentro de 3 horas, tu poder va a surgir — dijo All Might._**

 ** _— Espero eso... — susurró para si mismo._**

 ** _~Flashback end~_**

— Estoy seguro que entrenaste mucho Kacchan, valor dentro — dijo Izuku, sacando de los pensamientos de Katsuki. Ambos empezaron a caminar dentro de UA, Izuku miraba todo asombrado. mientras que el otro...

— Esto es increíble, esto podría contar como nuestro primer paso para ser héroes — el rubio, quien por estar devuelta en las nubes se tropezó con sus propios pies — Se acabó... Soy un fracaso...

Esperaba caer al suelo de no ser por alguien, estaba flotando, alguien lo sujetó para que se acomodara.

— ¡Kacchan! ¿Estas bien? — preguntó bajando a su amigo.

— S-si estoy bien, gracias... — dijo Katsuki.

— Pensé que ibas a caer, que bueno que te atrapé — habló una voz femenina, ambos chicos voltearon hasta ver a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. A Izuku se le enrojecieron las mejillas ante la vista de los demás, la chica era bonita, muy bonita.

— M-muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amigo — dijo Izuku nervioso, el otro miró a su mejor amigo, por alguna razón, sintió algo extraño.

— No hay de que, después de todo, ese es mi Quirk — habló la chica cuyo nombre aun es desconocido.

— Bu-bueno de todas maneras es un Quirk muy genial...

— ¿Verdad que si? — dijo la chica animadamente.

— Izuku, vámonos que se nos hace tarde — dijo por fin el chico rubio, Izuku bajó de las nubes para concentrarse en su amigo.

— ah, claro Kacchan — dijo Izuku, volteó de vuelta a la chica — De igual manera gracias por ayudar a mi amigo. Es de gran ayuda

— ¡Me gusta ayudar!

— ¡Si! ¡Bueno nos vemos! — dijo Izuku empezando a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Boku no hero Academia

-Another History-

Cap. 5

-¡Que comience la Prueba!-

* * *

— ¿Kacchan algo te pasa? Te noto molesto... ¿Que sucede?

— N-no no es nada, vamos a los salones, la prueba empezará dentro de poco... — contestó el rubio acelerando el paso hacia las puertas.

— Esta bien, vamos — Izuku miró de reojo a su amigo quien se iba alejando. El peliverde, suspiró y sonrió al recordar sus viejos tiempos de niños, en donde Katsuki siempre buscaba problemas para demostrar que era fuerte incluso siendo un Quirkless, Izuku siempre lo tuvo que proteger, no porque lo obligaron, la verdad es que le importa mucho su mejor amigo... Después Katsuki empezó a depender cada vez mas de Izuku hasta que se convirtió por así decirlo en alguien que no podía depender mas allá de sus padres y el.

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Esperame! — dijo el peliverde alcanzando a su mejor amigo, el otro solo no se negó. Continuaron charlando de cosas triviales incluso dentro del gran salón, mas se quedaron callados cuando vieron al héroe que les explicaría de que iría este examen... Los dos individuos no pudieron evitar que sus ojos brillaran en señal de admiración.

— _¿¡COMO ESTÁN TODOS GENTE!? ¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A MI_ _SHOW_ _! ¡TODOS DIGAN_ _HEY_ _!_ — el héroe colocó su mano en oído para escuchar el preciado "hey" mas nadie habló, había un silencio sepulcral. A el héroe le recorrió una gotita de sudor al ver que no salió como lo planeaba... — _¡TENGO ESCALOFRÍOS RECORRIENDO MI COLUMNA! ¡MUY BIEN OYENTES! ¡LES VOY A INFORMAR DE COMO IRÁ TODO ESTO! ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS!? ... ¡YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!_ — hubo otro silencio y esta vez peor que el de algún cementerio.

Katsuki se veía fascinado ante lo que sus ojos ven, uno de los héroes el cual le tiene gran afecto debido a su programa, sin quererlo empezó a murmurar cosas como lo genial que era, que seguía su programa de radio todos los días, que es de verdad un héroe profesional... Mas no sabía es que estaba llamando toda la atención junto con Izuku. El profesor no les tomó importancia y continuó con su explicación.

— _AHORA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, ¡OYENTES! ¡PROBAREMOS SU VALENTÍA MEDIANTE UNA CARRERA DE DIEZ MINUTOS EN UNA REPLICA DE UN DISTRITO URBANO!_ — dijo el profesor "Present Mic"— _¡PUEDEN TOMAR LA RUTA QUE QUIERAN! TODOS SE REUNIRÁN EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO DESPUÉS DE LA PRESENTACIÓN ¿ENTENDIDO?_ — todos nuevamente quedaron callados haciendo que Izuku entre de vuelta en si y pregunta a su amigo:

— No van a dejar que los amigos o compañeros no se ayuden entre si ¿verdad? — preguntó el peliverde inseguro.

— Bueno nos dieron un número de serie para el examen pero al parecer dependiendo del número estaremos peleando en zonas diferentes — dijo Katsuki, Izuku lo miró aún inseguro.

— Seguramente habrá muchas cosas que puedan ponerte en peligro Kacchan —dijo Izuku preocupado — pero has estado entrenando ¿no?

— _¡AHORA ESPARCIREMOS UN MONTÓN DE "VILLANOS" POR TODO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡ADEMAS DE APARECER EN TRES VARIEDADES DIFERENTE! ¡CON PUNTUACIONES ESCALONADAS CONCORDANTES A LA DIFICULTAD!_ — Present Mic continuó explicando la prueba, el como se iba entre muchas otras cosas, Katsuki e Izuku aún continuaron hablándose pero entre susurro para dejar escuchar a los demás y no causar un alboroto.

— ¡Disculpe que lo interrumpa! — habló una voz desconocida, ambos chicos se voltearon para ver a quien se trataba, este tenia una postura bastante recta y de seguro... Una voz muuuuuy fuerte.

— ¿Que quieres preguntar jovenzuelo que estas al aire? — dijo calmadamente Present Mic.

— ¡En este instructivo, hay un error! ¡Usted acaba de explicar que hay 3 enemigos de diferente dificultad, pero en aquí muestra que hay 4 enemigos! ¡Este ha sido error suyo o es que no nos quiere revelar de trata este tipo de enemigo! ¡Y en cuanto a ti y a tu amigo ese! — el de lentes se dio la vuelta mirando a Izuku — Guarden silencio, están molestando a los demás compañeros — ambos se disculparon mostrando una expresión de vergüenza. Susurraron "Lo sentimos" y todos la gente empezó a reír.

— Bien, bien, señor examinatorio 7111 puede regresar a su asiento — dijo el profesor, el alumno agradeció y se volvió a sentar para dejar explicar a el mayor seguir explicando — Bueno como dijo su compañero hay un enemigo extra en este examen, este villano vale 0 puntos. Por lo tanto si de casualidad lo encuentran deben evitarlo a toda costa y continuar con lo que se les pidió _¿¡ESTA BIEN OYENTES!? ¡BIEN AHORA CON ESTO CONCLUIMOS LA PRESENTACIÓN Y LES DESEO SUERTE EN LA PRUEBA!_

Ambos amigos se miraron determinados, ambos miraron el pedazo de papel indicando que estadio les había tocado, se despidieron los dos tomando caminos diferentes.  
A Izuku le había tocado el estadio A mientras que Katsuki el estadio B; esto sería un día largo para todos.

— Ojala y pueda pasar... — se dijo así mismo Katsuki. Mirando el suelo y su caminar, cuando llegó a la sección de hombres entró y comenzó a cambiarse a su ropa deportiva le hizo ponerse ligeramente nervioso.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — dijo una voz increíblemente conocida a los oídos del rubio, se puso tenso. Mas no volteó a ver.

— El chico "Quirkless" asistiendo a la prueba de ingreso...

— Y por lo que veo, tu amiguito súper estrella Izuku no esta para salvarte — era dos de los bravucones que lo molestaban en la escuela secundaria.

Katsuki aun tenso decidió voltear, fijando que eran aquellos que en su infancia -antes de ser convertido en Quirless- solían llamarse sus _amigos_ y ahora eran sus bravucones.

— ¿Que quieren? Dejenme en paz... — dijo Katsuki. Los chicos miraron con burla al muchacho de ojos rojizos, este no hizo nada mas que seguir vistiendo su ropa deportiva. Ambos bravucones miraron el cuerpo del chico quien al parecer no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

— Te haz puesto en forma Quirkless, pero aun con eso ni podrás ingresar — dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿A si? Pues yo quiero ver sus caras cuando los vea lloriqueando que no han ingresado — dijo por fin Katsuki dando una mirada molesta, en sus ojos se vio la determinación que tanto creía perdida.

— ¿¡Que haz dicho!? — dijo el furioso.

— Me golpeas y te sacan a patadas aquí... Aquí no se puede armar un espectáculo como el de ahora... — señaló Katsuki a todos los chicos mirando la escena.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sera que te miran a ti por ser un jodido Quirkless!

— Solo dejenme en paz... Imbeciles

— ¡TU MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR-!— esta apunto de golpearlo, pero después:

 **"Primer aviso a los estudiantes, se les avisa que dentro de 15 minutos se reúnan al estadio que se les ah asignado"** hecho esto Katsuki se cambió lo mas rápido posible y de paso huir de ellos sigilosamente.

CONTINURÁ...


End file.
